Shes got Flair
by KatelynnLuvsWWE
Summary: Evangilly and Cody used to be best friends but that all changed when she had to move. Now that there paths have crossed in the WWE will they be able to fix there friendship? Will there be something more? Or will Codys new best friend Ted ruin it?
1. A Diva Was Born

Hi my name is Evangily Allis Flair and this is the story of how I became a WWE Women's Champion and how I found love. By now your probably wondering if I'm related to Ric Flair and the answer is yes, he is my father. I used to travel the world with him. I would go to all the events. My father didn't want me to but my mother died in a car crash when I was 13 so he didn't really have a choice.

We drove to all the venues. We would travel with Dusty Rhodes and his son Cody. Cody was about the same age as me and there were no other kids around so Cody became my best friend, and we thought that when we were older we would be a mixed tag team together and would be the best wrestlers of all time. And when I turned 15 my dad had me live with a friend of his. He had a daughter my age. Her name was Ashley and she replaced Cody as my best friend. And soon her best friends Brisa and Crystal were my best friends to.

Now let's get back to my story. I was 22 and had been trying to get into the WWE since I was 19 with no luck. I was pretty annoyed because some little kids kept prank calling me so when the phone rang for the 6th time I was fed up.

"Listen you little punks if you keep prank calling me I'm gonna call the cops on you and you'll get thrown in jail and they'll make you stay there for the rest of your life's!!!!" I yelled hoping it would get the point across.

"Do I have the wrong number? I'm trying to reach Evangily Flair." A man with a strong Texan accent asked.

"Oh um yeah this is her. Sorry I yelled at you. These kids have been prank calling me all day and I just kinda got fed up." I told him hoping I hadn't just yelled at some one really important.

"Hello Evangily, this is Jim Ross and I was just calling to ask you if you were still interested in becoming a WWE Diva?" Jim asked.

Oh my god I can not believe Jim Ross is asking me if I want to be a WWE Diva! I started freaking out.

"Yeah of course" I answered him

"We were looking to hire some one and I've been wanting to hire you since you sent your resume in three years ago. I'm going to be in town until Friday and if we could meet and go over some details it would be great." Jim told me.

"Yeah that'd be awesome. Um are you doing anything today we could meet at the café Light House." I replied thinking my dream was coming true.

"Great ill see you there in an hour." He said and then hung up.

Oh my god. I just got an interview wait I think it was a interview I don't know. I have to pick out the perfect out fit.

Fifteen minutes later I had my hair perfectly straight and blonde and I was wearing a purple long sleeve shirt and jeans with holes in them. I think this will work for a WWE Diva interview. So I grabbed my cell phone out of my purse and texted Ashley, Crystal, and Brisa saying I had an interview thingy with Jim Ross.

"Bruiser! Come here boy!" I yelled calling Bruiser my two month old Australian Shepard. He came running down the stairs and I picked him up, gave him a kiss then put him in the back yard. I grabbed my purse and headed to the meeting.

When I got there Jim was already sitting there with a big folder. I walked over to him and introduced myself.

"Hi I'm Evangily Flair and you're the legendary Jim Ross." I said putting on my best smile.

"Well I don't know about legendary but yes I'm Jim Ross. Why don't you have a seat and well get started." He said laughing.

"Okay" I said taking a seat.

"So basicly all you have to do is sign these papers saying that if you get hurt while wrestling you will not sue the WWE, you accept the free insurance and then I brought the latest catalog of clothing made for Divas and you can choose what cloths you would like to wear but you can not pick any of the same outfits as the other Divas. All the ones that are taken are crossed out for you. And you can pick one that the WWE pays for and the rest of the out fits you have to pay for." Jim told me.

"So all I have to do is sign and then pick out my clothes and I can wrestle?" I asked confused at how easy it was.

"Well no. That's just the easy stuff. If you sign your first match will be in two weeks on RAW and I'll get you a plane ticket. Then you have to call the number on the post it in the front page of the catalog and they'll put your out fit on the WWEs tab then you have to find an entrance song and burn it to a CD to bring to your first match. And you have to get to the arena early so you can talk with the computer guys that will help you with all that stuff." Jim told me.

"Okay. Were do I sign?" I asked him.

"Right here." Jim said pointing to a line on the peace of paper and handing me a pen. I took the pen and signed my name. Smiling I said "So is that it?"

"Yes, ill bring by your plane ticket tomorrow and good luck. Oh and here's the schedule for the next two months." Jim handed me two peaces of paper with calendars on them.

"Thank you so much." I told Jim

"No thank you Evangily. I can see the amazing things your going to bring to the WWE" Jim said and then walked out of Light House and got into a limo parked right out side.

I left the café and went straight to Ashley's house. I walked right in, Ashley was in the kitchen making a smoothie. Just like the ones we had all those summers ago. She didn't hear me walk in and her ancient dog Buddy never barked when I came in.

"Guess who has a job with WWE and needs her bfff to help her pick out her outfit?" I said surprising her. She turned around super fast knocking the smoothie over.

"No way!!! Really you got a job!!! Omg I'm so happy for you!" she yelled

"Great now pick up your smoothie and help me pick out my out fit I wanna call it in before the store closes." I told her laughing.

We looked through the whole catalog and decided on a orange bra a purple top and purple tight pants with a orange belt and basketball shoes. It was a pretty cute outfit. We also decided my theme song should be Ocean Avenue by Yellowcard.

The next to weeks went by fast and before I new it I was on my flight to Fresno, California for my first match.


	2. A familiar face

When the plane landed in Fresno I caught a cab and went to the hotel JR told me to go to when he gave me the plane ticket. The hotel was big and the parking lot was empty except for a couple cars that looked really cheap. There were two other cabs in front of me. I climbed out and gave the taxi the 23.50 I owed him for the ride.

I looked around with my duffle bag on one shoulder and my purse on the other. There were two people outside, a man and women. I walked to the big revolving doors that lead into the hotel.

"Its closed to the public." The man said

"Oh I was told to come here by OMG!!! Your John Cena!" I said

"Hahaha yeah I'm John Cena. And this is Mickey James. And sorry but you cant go in there this hotel is closed unless you're a WWE Superstar." John told me

"Oh no I am. I just got a job like two weeks ago. JR told me to come here but he didn't tell me that we rented the whole hotel." I said.

" Oh you're the new girl. Hi I'm Mickey JR told me to help you out. And your gonna need to leave to the arena soon. I'll help you. You can hang with me." Mickey told me and started walking into the hotel. When she got in she stopped and turned to see if I was following.

"Oh um right thanks a lot" I told Mickey and followed her in. The hotel was large and there were tons of people in the lobby.

"Star struck huh?" Mickey asks me

"Oh yeah it's so amazing. I mean yeah my dad is Ric Flair but I can never get over the fact that I'm in the same room as all the people I watch on TV every Monday night." I told her.

"Yeah come on. Your sharing a room with me so you don't have to check in. Our room is on the third floor." Mickey told me grabbing my arm and pulling me over to the elevator.

When we got to our room, it was huge. There was a kitchen and a living room and a bedroom with two queen beds. And the bathroom had a Jacuzzi tub. It was amazing.

"Are the rooms always like this?" I asked her

"Yeah. When your with the WWE your rich, and when your rich you live like this." Mickey said answering my question. "There's not much time to unpack and there's really no point to any ways were leaving tomorrow so grab your wrestling outfit and make up, hair stuff, all the things you need to look good tonight and put them in a smaller bag. If you don't have one I have a extra. Oh and don't forget to bring your entro CD." Mickey told me while she shoved things around in her duffle bag and putting them into a smaller duffle bag.

I just stood there. Mickey looked at you. "Oh uh right." I said. I started putting all my things into the smaller bag and then waited for Mickey.

When both Mickey and I were ready we walked back out into the hallway and to the elevater. I pressed the button with the arrow pointing down. The elevater came and the doors slid open, inside was Jamie Noble. Me and Mickey walked in and stood in front of him.

"Hey Mickey, who's your friend." Jamie asked Mickey

"Jamie this is Evangily Flair. She has her first match tonight." Mickey told him.

"Oh. Hi Evangily" Jamie said to me with a big smile on his face.

"Hi Jamie" I said not even really looking at him.

"Do you know who your opponent is tonight?" Jamie asked me

"Oh uh not yet." I told him, the elivater stopped at the lobby and me and Mickey walked out.

"Good luck Evangily" Jamie called after me. But I acted like I couldn't hear him. I could tell he liked me and I knew I didn't like him.

"Sorry about Jamie, he's gonna have a huge crush on you now and he's not gonna give up. He'll probably stalk you" Mickey told me with an apologetic look on her face.

"Great just what I needed the night of my first match, a stalker" I said laughing. Me and Mickey caught a taxi to the arena and talked and laughed the whole time. I could tell we were gonna be great friends.

Mickey and I got to the arena two hours before the show. There were people waiting to get inside. They all screamed when Mickey stepped out of the taxi. I walked with her through the fences keeping the fans from mobbing Mickey for autographs. Mickey yelled "Hey every one!!! This is Evangily, Ric Flairs daughter and she's gonna have her first match tonight!!" suddenly every one was yelling my name and putting pens and pieces of paper in my face to sign. Mickey and I worked our way to the doors to get backstage the arena.

Mickey laughed. "It's gonna be like that every time you go any where."

"It's not that bad. I kinda like it." I told her.

Mickey and I walked to the sound department and you gave them your CD with you theme song on it. The guy listened to it and then said "Its clean and it'll work. So for your image ill just put your name, what colors do you want it?" he asked me

"Oh um I want orange and another color it doesn't really matter as long as theres orange." I told him

"Ok then I'll make it look good. And I'll put some of the photos from that photo shoot you did too if you want." He told you

"Yeah that'd be great thanks" I said and Mickey and I walked away.

Mickey took me to Mr. McMahons office and knocked. "Come in" the deep voice that was obviously Mr. McMahons answered. Mickey and I walked in.

"Hey Vince, Evangily's here um we got her music and every thing done but we still don't know who her opponent is." Mickey said

"Oh its nice to see you again Evangily, and Mickey I was thinking that she should be in a tag team match for her first match. It could be you and Evangily vs. Jillian Halls and Michelle McCool." Vince said

"That's a great idea Vince! Thanks" Mickey said walking out of the room. I smiled at my new boss and walk out after her. Mickey and I went to the Divas locker room. Almost all the Divas were there. Candice Michelle, Beth Pheonix, Rosa Mindez, Kelly Kelly, Gail Kim, Layla, Jillian Hall, Michelle McCool, and more.

"Hey every one! This is Evangily Flair. She's a new Diva here and tonight's her first match with me as her tag team partner vs. Jillian Hall and Michelle McCool. K, so be nice to her and help her out." Mickey said to every one. They all just looked at me and then every one except Michelle and Jillian came and introduced themselves to me.

After Mickey and I got all dressed and everything we went out into the hall way and started walking around.

"…and theres always a shower room so you can take one after your match but you shouldn't cause its co-ed and not a very good idea when Jamie Noble is on the same brand as you." Mickey told me. "And our match is up next so we can enter on my music and we have to go to the curtain" I looked around and saw all the faces I didn't think I would ever be in the same room with. There was Batista, Randy Orton, John, The Miz, John Morrison and wait I no him.

"Mickey who's that?" I asked her.

"No time to talk just jump up and down were on." Mickey told me. We ran out onto the stage and jumped up and down to Mickey's theme music. And then I heard it.

"and her tag team partner making her WWE debut from Big Sur Montana Evangily Flair!!!!" Lillian yelled into the mic. Caring out the ai in Flair. It was something I never thought Id hear. But I did, and it was great! Mickey and I got in the ring and the Michelle's music blasted in the speaker's filled the whole room with the lyrics of her song.

Mickey and I won the match because I pinned Michelle after performing my signature move The Big Five. After Mickey and I celebrated in the ring for a little while we went back stage and there was a whole line of people waiting to congratulate me in winning my first match and to introduce themselves.

After I talked to ever one I headed back to the locker room with Mickey. We walked in and it was empty. All the other Divas were socializing so Mickey and I got out of our outfits and put on comfier clothes. Mickey put on a pair of jeans and kept her wrestling top on and I did the same. Then we went back out into the hallway.

A half hour later Mickey was talking with John Cena about the match he was going to have later tonight. I wasn't really paying attention. It was obvious Mickey liked him so I wasn't gonna say any thing to ruin there moment. I was looking around again and I saw the same guy from earlier, now he was with Carlito, Primo Colon, Kofi Kingston, R-Truth, and Rey Mysterio. They were all talking and the guy was looking at me. When he saw me look he looked away.

It was really weird, he kept looking at me and he looked like some one I used to no but I couldn't really remember.

The rest of the night went on and I meet a lot of people. When it was all over Mickey, John, and me cought a cab back to the hotel. I was so tired I went straight to my room and took a bath. When I got out I went straight to bed and slept until the alarm clock rang at 7 am. For me to go home.


	3. Coming Home

It was too early to be awake, I rolled over and started to go back to sleep. I kept thinking about that guy. I couldn't get him out of my mind. He looks so familiar. I decided to ask around next week.

BANG! BANG! BANG! Someone was pounding on the door. Mickey came out of the bathroom and went to answer it. John ran in and started yelling "WAKE UP! We have some planes to catch!"

I rolled out of bed, grabbed by duffle bag and shuffled to the bathroom. It was going to be a long plane ride back to Montana so I decided on wearing my hot pink Victoria's Secret sweat pants and a neon green top. I put on eye liner and mascara and pulled my hair up into a sloppy ponytail. It would do.

I walked out of the bathroom and Mickey and John looked at me like I was crazy.

"What?" I asked them.

"You know people are going to be at the airport taking pictures of you right?" John said.

"Yeah? So what's wrong?"

"Nothing, most people just dress a little better" Mickey told me laughing.

"Fine ill go change."

I went back to the bathroom and put on a pair of dark jeans, a dark blue shirt and black boots and walked back out.

"Better?"

"Much" Mickie said.

We grabbed our bags and started to walk out. John stopped inch's from the door and turned towards me.

"Oh yeah, and you should know Jamie's waiting right outside your door with flowers for you. Good luck with that one. He thinks you're his new girlfriend." John said with a huge smile on his face. Mickie and me rolled our eyes.

"Great just what I need this early in the morning" I mumbled to myself.

We walked out and I kept my head down low.

"Hi Evangily! I saw your match last night. You did great. Not many people win their first match here on RAW. I liked that move you did at the end. It was pretty co-"

"Jamie your rambling." Mickie said.

"Oh well ill just leave you ladies to it then. Oh and these are for you" he said handing me the flowers with a little smile and then he ran off. They were actually really pretty. Pink roses with some purple flower id never seen before.

Mickie and I checked out of our room and John checked out of his.

"ok now if you need anything you just call me. You have my number." She said giving me a hug.

"Yeah same for Me" John said

"Thanks guys. I really appreciate it." I said as they got into their cab and drove away. I got into my cab and went straight to the airport. I went through all that security stuff and then to the McDonalds. A boy about 7 years old ran up to me while I was waiting for my Egg McMuffin and Dr. Pepper.

"Hi, Mrs. Evangily. I saw you on RAW last night and I was wondering if maybe you could sign this for me?" He said shoving a picture of me and a Sharpie towards me.

"Sure. But where'd you get this picture of me?" I asked him as I signed the picture and gave it back to him.

"They were selling them at the show. I didn't even know who you were yet but I thought you were really pretty and made my daddy buy me one. He said you're a stone cold fox but I don't know what that means. He said not to tell mommy though." The little boy said.

"Well then maybe you should keep that a secret between you and your dad." The announcer called my plain for boarding, "well that's my plain so I have to go, but thank you."

"Oh thank you. I hope you get a championship. You're my favorite." He said as he gave me a quick hug and ran back to his parents.

I ran to my plain and jumped on. In the first 10 minutes of being seated I was asleep. The flight attendant woke me up and said the plane had landed and it was time for me to get off. I walked to the luggage like a zombie. Ashley was waiting for me at the baggage claim.

"Oh my god! I watched last night! You were amazing! You didn't tell me you were going to wrestle with Mickie James! So how was it" she said

"I didn't know I was. Let's go back to my place and I'll tell you all about it."

Ashley grabbed my bag and we went to her car. We drove straight to my house. I opened the front door and Bruiser came running at me.

"Hi Bruiser! Did you miss me boy?" I asked as I picked him up and he licked my face all over.

"Ok so details" Ashley whined. I told her all about Jamie and how I thought Mickie liked John and how the hotel was soooo nice. Once I finished Ashley said "Alright so who is he?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Oh come one. I'm your best friend. I know when you like a boy. So tell me all about him. Who is he? Is he a superstar?"

"Ok well I DON'T like him just I don't know. I saw this guy and he just looks so familiar but I can't place him you know?"

"Well ask around then."

"I'm going to next week but for now im going to sleep and your going home. I'll call you tonight k?"

"Alright. I'm so happy for you" and she left. I went straight to bed and slept until the next day.


	4. My Hero

I woke up on Wednesday morning because Bruiser was barking to be let out. My whole body ached but I got up and let him out anyway. Who knew one wrestling match could hurt so much? I drug my feet all the way to the kitchen and turned the coffee on. It was 10 am and still WAY too early to be out of bed.

I looked through my pantry to try and find some good breakfast. I had a choice between Fruit Crunchies and toast…. Or I could go to Ashley's and mooch breakfast off of her. I turned the coffee off grabbed Bruisers leash and opened the sliding back door.

"Bruiser! Come on were going to Ashley's." Bruiser ran to me and I clipped his leash on. I locked up and drove to Ashley's house. Her car wasn't in the driveway but I walked in anyways.

"Ashley are you home?" I yelled.

"Yeah, hold on." Ashley walked down the stairs into the living room.

"Where's your car?" I asked her.

"Andrew has it" Andrew had been her Boyfriend for six years. Everyone was just waiting for him to pop the question but he was taking his sweet time. I'd tried talking to him about it once but he didn't really seem into the conversation. He said if he did ask her to marry him I'd be the first to know so I could help him find the right ring for her, and that was a good thing because no offense but Andrew never looked good unless Ashley picked his cloths out.

"I'm here to mooch breakfast off you. I have NO food at home and no money to go shopping with." I said walking into the kitchen.

"Dude you never have food at your house. When are you going to start raking in the money with the hole WWE thing?" she asked me.

"I honestly don't know. Mickie said they would deposit my money into my bank account but I'm not sure when."

"Well call your bank and see if they did." Ashley said while I ate chocolate chip cookie dough out of a tub.

"I don't like calling my bank. It makes me sad cause it always says "your balance is zero dollars and two sense."" I said mimicking the automated voice all banks use.

"You're such a baby. Here ill do it" That's what I loved about Ashley being my best friend. She knew everything about me and I trusted her more than anyone.

She called my bank and punched in all the numbers for my account. Her eyes got really big.

"Oh my god!" she yelled.

"NOOOO don't tell me I overdrew it again." Damn it! I knew I shouldn't have bought those stupid chilly cheese dogs. There just sooo good."

"No dude! You have three thousand dollars in there! " she yelled. "What bank did you rob?"

"Stop lying. I didn't rob any bank. Here let me listen." I grabbed the phone from her and listened.

"You have three thousand two hundred and thirty seven dollars." The automated voice said. There must be something wrong. I hadn't gone to work in almost three weeks and I didn't think the WWE paid that soon. I usually worked as a part time bounty hunter for my cousin Matt. I brought the bad guys in and got paid. I hadn't got any body receipts in about three weeks though and id already used all my money from my last one.

"I'm going to the bank to straighten this out. Can you watch Bruiser while I go? I don't want to leave him in the car. I don't know how long It'll take." I said grabbing my bag and pop tarts.

"Yeah ill watch the little guy' but just cause he's my O.G. yeah huh Bruiser your my little Original Gangster huh?" Ashley said grabbing Bruiser up.

"Alright. Thank you, I'll be back in a little while." I walked out the front door and got into my car. How could I have gotten three thousand dollars? I was half way to the bank when I got a call from Matt.

"Hey Matt. What's up?" I said. I didn't really want to talk to him right now.

"Hey drippy. I got a case for you." I hated when he called me that. It was an old childhood nickname his friend Tyler had invented for me.

"I don't want it. I quit being a bounty hunter. I'm a wrestler now remember?"

"Well yeah but this is an easy pick up. It'll take you five minutes at most." Matt said. He sounded desperate.

"I don't care Matt. Give it to James. I'm not doing it." I said and hung up.

I got to the bank and walked in. My friend Brisa was one of the tellers. She had a long line of people waiting to see her. I cut to the front of the line.

"Hey Brisa, I think there's something wrong with my bank account."

"Let me check real fast." Brisa started typing away on her computer. "I don't see anything wronge with it."

"Okay well there's three thousand dollars in there and I have no idea how it got there."

"It says it was deposited by someone by the name Vince Mc something. Do you want me to take it out?" I was shocked.

"Oh no its fine. Thanks I'll call you later." I said walking out.

"Okay bye!" she yelled after me.

First thing I did was go shopping for food. I went to pick up Bruiser and then went home. The rest of the week went by pretty fast. Before I knew it, it was Sunday morning and I was on a plain to Pheonix Arizona, for my second appearance on WWE Monday Night Raw.

The plain was horrible, I really hate the going down part. I got to the airport and sure enough there were hundreds of people screaming my name and shoving papers and pens in my face. I was mobbed and tried to sign as many as I could but there was to many people.

I tried to push my way through the crowd but it was too thick. Someone grabbed my butt. I was starting to get scared. Suddenly someone stood in front of me with their back to me, grabbed my hands and wrapped them around his waist and started pulling me through the crowd and shoved me into a waiting taxi.

No I was shaking. I didn't know who this guy was. Sure he saved me from the crowd but where was he taking me. I looked at him; it was the guy from the last show, the one that looked so familiar. Who was he?

"Don't look so scared geese, don't you know an old friend when you see one?" he said. He had a lisp that reminded me of someone I used to know.

"Um I don't know you. But thanks for saving me from that crowd. I'm Evangily." I said putting my hand out for him to shake. He looked at me like I was stupid. Then down at my hand and shook his head.

"You really don't remember me?" he asked. He looked kind of disappointed.

"No I really don't." I said. This was getting pretty awkward.

"That's ok. We were only best friends when we were little. You know traveling the world with our fathers and stuff. Having handshakes and secret crushes on each other. No big deal right?" he said with the CUTEST smile on his face.


	5. Cody?

Thanks for reading my story guys. It means a lot to me. I you like what you read or have any requests or ideas review and tell me what you think please. Here is the next chapter:

I was shocked. It couldn't be him. It wasn't possible. I was not sitting in a cab with Cody Rhodes, my old best friend.

"You're lying. You are not Cody. Who ever put you up to this is an ass. How much did they pay you?" as I said that it all started to make sense. That familiar face, the soothing voice, and that drop dead gorgeous smile. Could it really be him, could I have found my very best friend ever again?

"Why would you say that, it's me Evangily. Come on now, it's bad enough you didn't recognize me but now you don't believe me either? I'm hurt." He seemed to be enjoying this. There was two ways I could handle this. I could be mature and just accept that it was Cody or I could me immature. I chose the second.

"Alright, if you're Cody then prove it." I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"When we were fourteen and went on that vacation to Jamaica you fell down the hill and broke your arm. I rode in the ambulance with you; you cried the whole way to the hospital and made us miss the Summerslam. Our dads where so mad at you" He was laughing. Oh god he sounded exactly like a grown up Cody. And now that I had thought about it he looked exactly like Cody except he was a lot taller, buffer and he wasn't wearing those dorky glasses.

"That's not good enough. Anyone could know that." I said trying to hold back the laugher from that memory. Our dads went back to the hotel; I had to stay overnight because id lost a lot of blood. It was a bad break. Cody stayed with me that night at the hospital. That was the night I got my first kiss. It was kind of sweet.

"Well no one knows what happened that night besides you and me." I blushed. Crap so it was Cody.

"Ok so maybe it is you. Why would you use that to prove it to me? Why not use the time we made our dads stop on the side of the road so we could grab Roady?" Roady was a dog Cody and I had seen on the side of some highway. He was a Rottweiler. When we got him he was just a puppy. "How is Roady?"

"Ah Roady's doing good. Living the high life on dad's ranch, I got him a little girlfriend named Sasha. She's a pit bull. They had two litters of puppies. They're pretty cute… Wow ok so you ask how the dog is doing but not me? Alright I see how it is." I knew he was joking by the look on his face. He used the same face when we were little and I didn't want to play video games. I missed that face.

"I'm sorry Cody where are my manners? How have you been?" I asked him. I was actually pretty curious.

"I've been good. Had to wait a LONG time to see your butt over here though." He sighed. He looked kind of upset. Like he had missed me or something.

"I know. It was pretty hard getting here. Dad didn't help me out at all. He made me do it all on my own. But I'm here now and I'm planning on staying here for as long as I can." It was good to talk to Cody.

"Well I'm glad you're here Gilly. Maybe now we can actually work on becoming….. THE WORLDS BEST MIXXED TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS!" His eyes got all big and he put a thick lisp on like a kindergartener. We both cracked up.

The cab stopped, "Alright were here. That'll be $16.75" Cody gave him a twenty and told him to keep the change. He grabbed my duffle bag from the back seat then waited for me to climb out.

"Here I'll take that." I said reaching for my bag.

"No no no. We agreed, I carry your bag and you make sure we get good room service remember?" he was making fun of when we were kids again. We both smiled. I grabbed my bag and gave him a shove.

"Oh my god! You did not just do that!" He said in a really annoying chick voice. We started cracking up and walked into the lobby.

" And I did not have a secret crush on you!" I said remembering what he had said in the car.

"You so did. Don't even lie. Everyone knew it. It's ok though. I had a little crush on you to." He said. This made my heart skip a beat.

"Did you really?" I asked. This brought a smile to his face.

"You'll never know." He started laughing. I heard someone call his name.

"Cody! Where have you been bro?" Some guy came running up to us.

"I just got here. Ted this is Evangilly, remember she started last week in her match with Mickie? Evangilly this is my best friend Ted."

"Mice to meet you" I said with a smile. He just looked me up and down and gave me this weird look. More guys started calling for Cody to join them.

"Hey look I gotta go but I'll see you around k?" he said as he grabbed my hand kissed it and walked away with a smile on his face.

This was to weird. I went to the front desk got my key and went to my room. When I walked in Mickie was there with John. They were laying on the bed watching some movie about a ship sinking.

"Oh sorry to interrupt you guys, looks like were sharing a room again."

"Oh no don't worry about it. So how was your week?" Mickie asked getting off of the bed.

"It was fine. I got paid. I didn't have any idea it was going to be that much though. How was your week?" I asked her while I grabbed my wrestling stuff out of my bag and put it into a smaller one.

"Oh it was great. My sister had her baby. It was a girl and she's beautiful. Are you okay? You look kind of pale." Mickie said. Her and John were both looking at me with concern in their eyes.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. I just saw someone I used to be best friends with. It's kinda weird, I'm gonna go take a shower though. I'll see you guys at the show." I said walking into the bathroom.

Wow I can't believe I saw Cody. I hadn't even known he was in the WWE. I really hoped we would become best friends again. We had been so close before. I could tell him anything. We would sit up late at night in hotel rooms and just talk about any and everything. I would stare into those gorgeous eyes for hours and hours on end. His eyes had always made me melt.

I remember when my mom died and I first started going everywhere with my dad and Cody and his dad I would cry and cry and cry and Cody would just sit there and hold me. He was so sweet. And honestly I did have a secret crush on him. I was just always to scared to lose my best friend. The truth was though, he was everything I had ever wanted in a guy.


	6. This means WAR

I turned the water on scolding hot and stripped. I stuck my hand into the water to test it. It was hot enough so I got in. The water burned. I stood there with the water pouring over my skin and just let my mind go blank. That was one thing I loved. If anything was every wrong all I had to do was take a hot shower and all my troubles washed away. After I got used to the water I did the whole shampoo, conditioner, body wash and shaving thing then got out.

I plugged the curling iron into the wall and started patting myself dry. I wrapped myself in a towel and went to grab jeans and a shirt. After I got dressed I used the blow drier to dry out my hair. Then I put big curls into it. My skin was nice and clear tonight so I just put on some eye liner and mascara and called it done. I grabbed my bag with my wrestling outfit and my purse and walked out.

I was trying to not think about Cody but it was hard. I got into the elevator and pressed the down button. Suddenly I felt a presence behind me. I turned my head to the side and looked through the corner of my eyes. It was that guy that had called Cody's name in the lobby earlier. Ted I think his name was.

"Well, well, well, don't you look all pretty when you get dressed up?" He said with a smirk on his face.

I just stood there. Ted got close to me and pressed the button to make the elevator stop.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"Look we need to talk." He said,"I know you and Cody used to be good friends and well when you left it killed him. He wasn't himself for a really long time. And I know that if you to become close again something will end up happening and he's going to get hurt. Cody's my best friend and I am not gonna let him get hurt by you twice. So you just stay as far away from him as you can or I'll have to deal with you, get it?" He had me pushed up against the wall now and I was pissed.

"Who do you think you are? You can NOT tell me if I can or can't be friends with Cody and it's none of your business anyways!" I yelled pushing him off of me and pressing the button to make the elevator continue.

"Look, I'm not trying to be and ass, I'm just looking out for my boy and you're not good for him. Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way, it's your choice." The doors beeped open.

"Piss off" I said as I walked out of the elevator and through the front door. This guy had some real big balls to talk to me like that.

There were at least twenty taxis waiting outside. I jumped into the back of one of them and it took off for the arena. I can't believe he had the nerve to tell me I couldn't talk to Cody. One thing he had said really stuck to me though. He said I had really hurt Cody when I left. That was funny to me because the day I left I cried and cried and Cody didn't do anything. He just acted normal. He didn't hug me goodbye, hell he didn't even say goodbye. I hurt Cody? No Cody hurt me. And it had taken me a long time to get over that.

The taxi pulled up to the arena and I got out. Instantly I heard the roar of hundreds maybe even thousands of people screaming my name and other superstars and divas names. Now this was all I needed in my life. As long as I had this I would be happy.

I made my way through the crowd signing as many autographs as I could. By the time I got to the backstage door my hand was sore. I wonder if I'll ever get used to all that signing.

Out of nowhere I felt an arm wrap around my shoulder.

"Hey sweet thang," It was Jamie, "I missed you over the week. I got you this." He put a huge teddy bear into my hand. It was sweet.

"Jamie this is cute and all but you shouldn't be giving me this." I said taking his arm off of my shoulder and giving him back the bear.

"I know you don't know me well and I'm not real cute like any of them other superstars but you should give me a chance. I got a real big heart ya know. I know this great place here, its Chinese and I could take you to it. It'd be my treat but if you don't like Chinese then there's this real good barbeque place I know."

"Jamie, look you're really sweet and I know you're a great guy but the truth is my love life is really messed up right now and I don't know what I'm going to do. I wouldn't feel right to drag you into it. Maybe sometime down the road though." Okay so I lied a little but I was still doing it for Jamie. He really was sweet, he's just not my type.

"Oh no I get it; you just tell me when you're ready to take me up on that offer. You can have a rain check for now. But don't make me wait too long; I won't be on the market for long." He smiled and walked away.

I walked through the halls to find the girls locker room. As I was walking around a corner I walked into someone.

"Oh uh sorry I didn't see you." I said with my head low.

"It's fine, just remember what I told you." It was Ted. I kicked him in the shin and walked away. Okay so maybe I had acted like a six year old with the kick but he made me very angry.

I kept walking around and finally found the locker room. I shuffled in still grumbling to myself about Ted and put my stuff down. There was a knock at the door. I went and opened it and Cody was standing there.

"Hi uh, sorry I wasn't following you or anything, I just saw you walk in here and. Well we didn't have time to really catch up earlier so I was wondering if you wanted to walk around before the show starts or something." He had his hand on the back of his neck and it looked like he was blushing a little. It was cute.

"Uh yeah sure, I have nothing better to do." Cody smiled and moved to the side so I could walk by and shut the door.

Cody and I walked and talked for about two hours. It was great to hear his laugh and I felt like we had really connected again. Maybe things could go back to the way they were before. We were having a great time and then Ted came.

"Hey guys hows it going?" He said looking right at me.

"Great, I'm just catching up with Evangilly. You guys should talk, you would really hit it off." Cody said with a smile. He looked so cute with his little dimple.

"We already did." Ted told Cody. Cody looked confused.

"We took the same elevator at the hotel. We had a nice little chat." Ted said with a smile. He looked at me and asked "You remember right?"

"Oh yeah, Teds pretty cool. You got a good friend here Cody." I said as I punched Ted in the arm, maybe a little too hard.

Cody smiled and said "Well I'll let you two get to know each other a little better then." And he walked away.

Ted waited for Cody to round the corner, and then he turned to me and said "I thought we had a little agreement?"

"Maybe my saying piss off wasn't clear enough for you. I'm gonna be friends with Cody again weather you like it or not. And your little threat didn't scare me. You're going to have to do better than that." And with that I walked away proud of myself for how I handled Ted.

The rest of the night went by pretty fast. I had my first singles competitor match against Melina about half way through the show.

Melina went out first and did her little song and dance. Then I heard my theme music play, and the crowd went wild. I got such a rush from all the hoots and hollers and people screaming my name. I ran out and started walking down to the ring touching as many hands as I could. A little boy had a homemade shirt with my face on it. It was cute so I gave him a little kiss on the head. I climbed into the ring and the ref rang the bell.

Melina and I started to go rounds and she was beating me until about three minutes into the match when I hit her with a monster of a clothes line. I went for the pin but she shot her arm up at two. We started fighting again and then we heard music. We both stopped wrestling and looked up at the big screen. It was Ted and a bunch of other guys, including C.M. Punk, David Hart Smith, Evan Bourne, John Morrison, R-Truth, and Primo Colon.

It looked like all the guys had some type of water guns in their hands. Oh shit I thought. Ted had a microfone and started to talk.

"Well we all know who this little lady up here is. The new comer, Evangilly Flair. Well I thought it was rude that no one gave her a… Proper "Welcome to the WWE present" so we're out here to give her one. Melina, sorry." Ted dropped the mike and all the guys started walking down to the ring. Melina gave me a death glare then started throwing punches at me again.

What could I do? I had to continue with the match. I grabbed Melina by the hair and flipped her over onto her back. I looked around; all the guys were standing around the ring with smiles on their faces. I looked toTed.

"I told you" he mouthed to me. And then they started squirting me with pink stuff. What was this? The ring was covered in it, Melina was covered in it, and the ref was covered in it. Melina screamed at the top of her longs. I tried to block my face. By now it was all in my hair and there was no point in trying to cover up. Melina was long gone along with the ref. I got out of the ring and pushed past the guys.

"Hey Evangilly, Welcome to the WWE. Remember what I told you." Ted said into a microphone with a smile on his face. He was enjoying this. I actually thought it was kind of funny.

But Ted had no idea what he just got himself into. This means war.


	7. A Kiss?

I walked through the curtain and was immediately surrounded by laughter. It seemed like everyone in the entire backstage area was laughing and making comments about me. I still didn't know what I was covered in. It smelt kind of cherry-ish. I walked as fast as I could towards the divas locker room so I could change and leave.

I was winding through the hallways when I heard someone call my name, I could tell they were trying not to laugh.

"WHAT?" I yelled. I was in a bad enough mood and I couldn't take any one else laughing at me. I turned to face who ever had called my name.

"You!" I glared. It was Ted.

"Okay, before you attack me just let me say I'm sorry. But it had to be do-" He stopped short when I cut him off.

"I know I know! Don't say it. You were looking out for your boy. I don't care. I told you, I'm not going to hurt Cody. But I AM going to hurt YOU! You have no idea what you've done! I grew up on a bus going all over the world with three men and a bus driver. If you think for one second I don't know how to pull a better prank then you're wrong. You just watch your back Ted. I'll get you." And with that I shoved him and walked off.

"I'm sorry Evangilly!" He called after me. I should have punched him in the mouth instead.

I continued on my way to the locker room. When I finally got there I went in and walked straight to my bag. I hadn't seen anyone in the locker room so I peeled off my top and was starting to undo the clip on my bra when I heard a man.

"Wait! I don't think you want me to see this." I knew that voice, it was Cody.

"Oh my god! What are you doing in here?" I yelled grabbing my top back up to cover myself.

"I'm sorry. The girls said I could wait in here for you. What happened to you?" He was laughing.

"You mean you don't know?" I asked him. He shook his head no and his beautiful eyes looked confused. "Your little friend Ted decided to welcome me to the WWE and him and all his friends covered me in all this pink stuff."

He smiled, that jerk. He thought this was funny. Here I am covered in pink goop and he's trying not to laugh.

"I didn't know about this. But you smell like a giant cherry. What is this stuff?" he slid his finger along my chest and wiped some of the pink slime off. He smelt it then licked it and busted out laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked getting annoyed.

"This is Pepto Bismol. That's what's so funny." He said laughing even harder. He had tears in his eyes. "Man I really wish Ted would have let me in on this."

"Oh so you think this is funny huh?" I asked him.

"Well yeah, you look like a giant walking bottle of Pepto. Nausea, heartburn, indigestion, upset stomach, diarrhea. Yeah Pepto Bismol!" He said singing the old theme song to the commercial. By now he was laughing so hard he was bent over holding his stomach.

"Well you know what else is funny?" I asked. He stopped laughing and raised an eye brow. "This!" I yelled jumping onto him and rubbing myself all over him. He had been wearing just his wrestling shorts and I had managed to cover most of his front with the Pepto before we fell onto the floor and he pinned me down.

"Not a good idea."I said flipping him over like I had always done when we were kids. I had his arms pinned under my legs and grabbed a towel to wipe the Pepto off my face, it just spread. Then I started ringing my shirt out on his chest and face. He looked so shocked I couldn't help but laugh. I laughed harder then I had in years and Cody to the opportunity to flip me over and pin me. He was rubbing his cheek all over mine when I flipped my head around to try and stop him when our lips touched. I stopped struggling and froze.

"Oh god. I'm so sorry I didn't mean to do that. Please don't hate me. I know you don't like me li-"I was cut off when I felt Cody's lips brush mine again. Our lips were barely touching and I was wondering if I should go for the kiss or not. He looked right into my eyes and I felt like he could see into my soul. He knew it was ok and softly put his lips to mine.


	8. Something more?

The kiss was light and sweet. It was like a scene from a movie, when two people have there first kiss and you can see how happy they are. It was amazing. He slid his hand up my arm and grabbed the back of my neck. I felt his tongue touch my lip and then I realized what was happening and I backed out.

I pulled my face away from his and looked to the side.

"What? Am I really that bad of a kisser?" Cody whispered in my ear. I could feel his hot breath on my neck as he kissed it. God I had spent years wanting this but now I was scared of it.

"No, just are you sure that you really want to be kissing me?" I asked him.

He kissed me again. Harder this time, like he needed to kiss me. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." He said with a smile on his face.

That shocked me. I was speechless, _what am I suppose to say to this?_ I thought to myself. And to my rescue Mickie walked in.

"Oh wow! Sorry guys I didn't mean to interrupt. I'll just um go.." She said turning around and starting to walk out.

"Oh no. Don't be. Now you can help me kick him out of here so I can wipe this stuff off and change." I said pushing Cody off of me.

"Um you're going to have to take a shower. That stuff isn't going to just wipe off." Mickie said laughing as I tried to get off of the cold linoleum floor and fell onto my butt. I was sitting in a puddle of Pepto.

"Oh your probably right." I said grabbing my cloths.

"Alright well I'm going to take off. I and John are going to go to the bar and get a few drinks so I won't be at the hotel when you get there. Don't wait up for me." She said as I walked out the door with Cody on my heels.

"So were taking a shower?" Cody asked with a grin on his face.

"No, I'm taking a shower and you're going to go away. I'll talk to you later. "I said as I turned into the shower room.

The room was large with individual showers that had high walls and a cloth door. I stepped into one on the left side in the middle of the room and turned the shower on as hot as it would go. In my book a shower wasn't good unless the water was hot enough to make your skin boil. I stripped all my clothes off and stuck my foot under the hot spray.

_It burns SOO good! _I thought. I stepped the rest of the way into the shower and felt my skin burn with the water. I looked down at my feet and the shower room floor was covered in pink. I looked at my body; it was still covered in goo. This was going to take a while, so why not relax and sing?

It's a good thing I had my ipod with me so I could play music. I dried my hand and set my Ipod to play my favorite song to sing in the shower: Invincible by Crossfade.

_I memorized all the words for you  
But if you only knew  
How much that's just not like me  
I wait up late every night  
Just to hear your voice  
But you don't know that's nothing like me_

I sang the beginning until I stopped to pick some of the pick stuff off of my arm, I picked back up in the middle of the chorus:

_I can't be held responsible  
This is all so new to me  
Just when I think I'm invincible  
You come and happen to m-_

I stopped short. The shower right next to mine just started. I grabbed my Ipod and turned the music off.

"Don't stop it. I like that song." It was Cody. I saw his head pop up on the other side of the wall to my right.

"OH MY GOD! Get out of here!" I yelled trying to cover up as much as was possible.

"Relax. I can't see anything except your face. You're too short for me to see the rest." He said with an amused look to his face.

"Promise?" I asked. Cody shook his head yes. I knew he was telling the truth because we never broke promises when we were kids and I knew he wouldn't do it now either. Cody through a plastic bag into my shower.

"I thought you might want this. I noticed you didn't take anything with you when you came in here." He said as he stepped into the water.

It had a bar of soap and men's shampoo. "I can't use this. Ill smell like a man." I said.

"It's better than smelling like a mobile bottle of pepto though, right?" He asked as he laughed at his joke.

"I guess so" I said as I took the soap out and rubbed it all over my body. The Pepto started to peel off my skin.

I washed all the soap of and pulled the shampoo out of the bag. I popped the cap off and smelt it. It smelt like a man but it would do for now. I covered my hand in the shampoo and pulled my fingers through my hair. By the time I had gotten all the Pepto out my head was covered in soapy foam.

Cody looked at me and laughed.

"Whats so funny?" I asked him.

"Your head is covered in shampoo"

I stepped under the water and washed all the shampoo out. I looked over at Cody out of the corner of my eye and he was doing the same thing. He had his eyes closed and he looked good with the water pouring all over him. _No Evangilly stop! Stop right there! This is Cody! You can't think of him like that! He's your best friend so just stop thinking about him. Let's think about cute baby bunnies and puppys not Cody. _Who was I kidding? How could I not think of Cody like that when he was in the shower next to me looking like that?

I turned the water off and went to grab a towel.

"Shit!" I forgot to get a towel.

"Looking for this?" Cody said from the other side of the curtain. "I thought you might need one. Here." He said pushing the towel past the curtain into the shower.

"Thanks, you saved me." I said as I wrapped myself in the towel and started drying off. I put my neon green sweats that said Pink on the butt and an orange tank top I had gotten from Areopostal and stepped out of the shower.

Cody was already out and he wasn't wearing anything except for the towel wrapped around his waist.

"Um I have to go but ill see you later." I said and started walking away.

"Wait" He grabbed my arm, "Are you mad at me?"

"Not at all, I just have plans and I have to go or ill be late" I pulled my arm away.

"Well can I have your number?" Cody asked. I grabbed a pin and wrote it on his hand. "Cool ill text you." And then I walked away.

Ok so maybe I didn't have plans but I needed to think. I went to the locker room and grabbed my bag, then I caught a cab to the hotel and went straight to my room.

So Cody kissed me and sounded like he had wanted to for a long time. _I like him a lot but I don't know if I can do this. We're just getting back to being friends and I don't want to ruin it. And what if I hurt Cody like Ted said I would? I can't hurt Cody like that. But kissing him felt so right. I had had the biggest crush on him when we were little and now here he is kissing me. _My thoughts were interrupted by my phone ringing.

One New Message is what the screen said. It was from Cody.


	9. Why go Home?

**Hey guys. Sorry it took so long. And this chapters kind of short but the next one will be REALLY good. PLEASE review! I will love you forever and ill update sooner to :) Thanks**

* * *

The text said: _Hey Evangilly. It's Cody :) _

I texted back saying: _Hey Cody! What's up?_

Cody: _Are you staying the night or are you catching a plain back?_

Me: _I'm staying the night. Why? _

Cody: _Cause I have something of yours that I think you might want. Can I come to your room later? _

Me:_ Sure._ And I gave him my room number.

The cab pulled to a stop and I handed him the company credit card. He swiped it and I went inside, going straight to the elevator so I could freshen up before Cody got there. Oh god. Cody's coming to my room, he kissed me tonight and I liked it. But it was sooo wrong in so many different ways. Ted had said Cody had liked me for a long time and it had taken him forever to get over me when I left. If this was true I didn't want to risk hurting him again, and I couldn't lose him either. I just got my very best friend back; I can't do anything to ruin it. I'm gonna have to talk to him about that kiss tonight. Crap.

I walked into my room and called Mickies name. She didn't answer so I tippy toed in. I flipped on the light next to my bed and there was a white piece of paper on it.

_Hey Evangilly,_

_I'm staying in Johns room tonight so don't worry about me. I'll see you next week. Call if you need anything. _

_3 Mickie_

I went to the bathroom then crawled into bed with the T.V remote. I clicked through all the channels until I finally decided on South Park. I always watched this show to calm my nerves. It went on commercial and I jumped up to put my hair up and clip my bangs back. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in" I yelled.

"I can't. Its locked smarty" I could tell Cody was smiling and trying not to laugh through the door.

I got up and opened the door. Cody just stood there and stared at me.

"Are you going to come in?" I asked pulling him through the door and laughing.

We walked to the little couch at the foot of my bed and watched the show. About five minutes later I noticed Cody wasn't watching the T.V but me.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" I asked him rubbing my hands all over my face checking for pink gunk that I could have missed.

"No no no you look fine just your not wearing any make-up. It's different, I like you this way. You look really pretty." His cheeks turned kind of red. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to just blurt it out like that."

"No it's ok. But Cody we need to talk." I said with a sigh.

"Okay. What about?"

"the kiss.." I said looking away.

"Oh it sucked! I'm so sorry I didn't know I was that bad of a kisser. "he said really fast.

"No Cody its not that it's just.." I paused. "We can't do this. We can't kiss, we can't be together." I whispered.

"Oh, why?" he looked disappointed.

"Because I just got you back and I can't loose you as a friend. And that all we can be now, that's all we can ever be. I'm sorry." I said looking away. I couldn't look in his eyes. It would make me start to cry.

"Don't be sorry." He put his arm around me. "I was going to say the same thing. Let's just put it behind us. How about we watch a movie yeah?" He said getting up to grab the remote.

"Sounds good to me" I smiled and crawled up to the bed. I patted the spot ext to me and Cody laid down right next to me.

We chose to watch Due Date. It was hilarious. I fell asleep at the end.

When I woke up the next morning I was extremely warm and comfortable. Then I realized why. I had big arms wrapped around me and I was cuddled up into Cody's bare chest. I felt so safe and warm and happy. I turned my alarm off before it could wake me up. Who needs to go home anyways?


	10. We missed our flights

**I am so sorry it took me so long to update you guys. I've had some stuff going on in my life but things are getting alot better and I'm going to start updating more. Hopefully once or twice a week. But if you review and subscribe or add to your favorite i will definitly update alot faster. Maybe even the same day. I would love some knew people to read this story so tell some people if you can. Thanks you guys. I hope you like this chapter. The next will definitly be better and longer. **

**-Katelynn**

* * *

I rolled back over and cuddled into Cody's chest, at some point in the night he had taken his shirt off. His skin was so smooth against my cheek. I smiled and Cody wrapped his arms tighter around me. This was nice, this was really nice. I closed my eyes and almost instantly fell asleep.

When I woke up again I was still in Cody's arms. I felt sticky and slowly took his arm off of me and crawled out of bed. I grabbed my duffle bag and shuffled to the bathroom closing the door as quietly as I could so I wouldn't wake Cody.

I took the usual time to take my scolding hot shower and then blow dry my hair. I put some mascara and eyeliner on and pulled my hair into a sloppy ponytail. I grabbed my skinny jeans with jewels and holes and my extra long black tank top. It should be a hot day. I walked out of the bathroom and Cody was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Good morning" He said sounding exhausted.

"Morning, I think we missed our flights." I said hoping he wouldn't be mad.

"Yeah I saw, I guess we'll just get later flights, or something." He grabbed his sweater.

"Are you going back to your room?"

"Yeah, I'm going to see if Ted already left on a plain or if he's driving to the next show."

"Oh, alright.. Well I'll see you next week I guess."

"See you next week." And he left.

Well that sucked. Just like that Cody was gone. I wasn't even sure if he wanted to be my friend anymore. I started packing up all my stuff then sat down to watch a show. Something were people were jumping on red balls over water and they kept on falling. It was pretty entertaining. Once that was over I used the hotel phone to call the airport.

They had one of those stupid automated answering things where you have to say the same thing a hundred times to go on to the next step before you can talk to someone. I hung up and grabbed my bag. _Ill just check out and get a ride to the airport and get my ticket there. _I thought.

I did a quick walk through the room to make sure I hadn't forgotten anything, I didn't. And then I was out the door but I bumped into someone and screamed dropping my bag.

"Oh god, I'm sorry." I said feeling stupid.

"Yeah you should be" It was Cody.

"Jerk" I said laughing. "You scared me" He bent down and got my bag.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. Ted left on a plain so I was coming to see if maybe instead of having to go to the airport and deal with it there, if you maybe just wanted to rent a car and drive to the next show with me?" He asked with his hand behind his neck and my bag on his shoulder.

I was shocked. Spending a whole week with Cody would be amazing.

"I mean you don't have too, just I'm going to drive and I thought it'd be nice to have some company, and it's a real nice drive going to the next arena. I love to drive it, but I get it if you don't want to. Maybe I could just give you a ride to the airport if that's ok." He was stuttering and it was cute.

"I would love to drive with you Cody" I said smiling. His face got bright and he smiled.

"Great" he said "let's go check out" and then we left the room.


	11. Cupid's

Sorry its been so long guys, I didnt have any time to write these past couple months. But I just had my baby boy and things are settling down so I should be getting better about updating. If any of you are still following the story heres a new chapter. and PLEASE review.

* * *

After we were done checking out we walked across the busy street to the car rental place. I couldn't believe I was going to drive all the way there with Cody. And then we'd probably be there before any of the other superstars so we'd be the only people to hang out with. _This is going to make the just friends thing a lot harder_ I thought to myself.

Cody was talking with the car rental man about our car and I was sitting in the waiting room. Since we were driving to the next show the company would pay for our car.

Cody walked over with a new set of keys. "I'm driving "He said with a smile.

"That's fine. You can drive the whole way there. I hate driving anyways. What car did you get?" I asked Cody.

"He said it's a really nice Corvette"

We walked out of the building and I followed Cody through the car to try and find our car.

"What parking space number is it?" I asked Cody.

He looked at the ticket, "237." I looked at the signs and we walked towards the 230's. There were only two cars there. A super nice new corvette and an old crappy one that looked like it was about to fall apart. We got to the car and I dropped my bag.

"This is it, isn't it?" I asked.

"I guess so" Cody said with a worried look on his face. Yup car 237 was the old piece of junk.

The sales man was right. It had been really nice… In 1973. Now it was an old red rust bucket.

"Are we seriously going to drive this all the way there? Will it even make it there?" I asked Cody.

"It should. It can't be that bad. Come on. Let's get going. I'm sure it's not so horrible on the inside." He was wrong. It was worse on the inside. Cody stuffed our bags into the car and we set off. The car sounded like it ran alright.

Wed been driving for about a half hour without talking and I was trying to find a radio station to listen to.

"I think it's broken."Cody said, Id been working on the radio for most of the ride.

"Ten bucks says this thing breaks down before we get to the arena." I said smiling at Cody.

"Your on." I kept messing with the radio when suddenly, the knob fell off. Cody busted up laughing.

"Yeah were definitely not going make it there in this car. I can't believe you got this one Cody. Why not a hot new Camaro or something?"

"This was the last one he said. Sorry."

We drove through the day only making one stop to fill up the gas tank. It was getting pretty late, my stomach growled. Yeah I'm hungry.

"Do you wanna stop and get something to eat at the next town?" Cody asked.

"Yeah its getting late and we should probably find a place to crash for the night." I answered. Cody pulled off at the next exit. It looked like we were in a really small town. We pulled into the gas station and Cody went in to ask where the closest hotel was, I waited in the car and sent Ashley a quick text messege.

_So guess who's driving to the next arena with Cody? That's right I am! And were in the crappiest car on this planet. Im afraid the wheels will fall off right now and its parked haha. _

Cody came back with a bag and got into the car. He handed me a bag of Cheeze-its and a Doctor Pepper.

"Oh my goodness. You didn't?" I said. Cheeze-its and Doctor Pepper had always been my favorite when we were growing up. There's no way he could have remembered that.

"Well I remembered you used to love them, I also go Goldfish and a Monster, if you don't like them anymore we can switch. I don't mind. I just thought you'd like them. "Cody said with the cutest smile on his face.

"No! Its perfect.. I just didn't think you would have remembered. It was so long ago. Thank you, that was sweet." I looked at him. The blushing on his cheeks was adorable. I had to fight the urge to kiss him. "So what about the hotel?" I asked trying to lighten the mood.

"Oh, right, um the guy said there are no hotels for another hundred miles but there's a bed and breakfast right up the road. He said to check there, but they might be full. Apparently a lot of people like to come here for their honeymoons." He said while he started the car and pulled back onto the road.

I could see why people would come here on their honeymoon. It was absolutely beautiful. We were in the middle of a forest. There were trees everywhere but if you looked through the trees you could faintly see a river. All the main buildings seemed to be bunched together in this little area. There were some side dirt roads turning off the main road we were on that probably lead to houses.

Cody turned onto one of these roads, there was a sign that said _Cupids Bed and Breakfast: The Love Can't Be Hidden_.

We drove up the curvy, heavily wooded road for about two minutes until we came to the large house. The same sign that was by the road was nailed to the house. I t was gorgeous. The house was white with red shutters and trim. There was a wooden wrap around deck and a balcony on the second floor that appeared to wrap around the whole house too.

Cody grabbed our bags and we walked up to the front door. "Do we just walk in or knock or what?" I asked Cody. He answered by opening the door and holding it for me to walk through. The inside was just as nice as the outside. We were in a large open room with a beautiful staircase. There was a room off to the side that looked like a dining room. A huge desk was in front of us next to the staircase, and an elderly women with grey hair walked through a door behind the desk.

"Hello. Welcome to Cupids. Can I help you two?" she asked. She seemed like the type of old women that baked cookies for the neighborhood kids.

"Hi, I'm Evangilly and this is Cody," Cody nodded his head her way as a greeting, "we were wondering if you had any rooms available for tonight?"

"Yes we have one room open. Its our best room. Would you like to take a look at it?" She asked us reaching for a key.

"No that's fine but you only have one room you said?" Cody asked her.

"Yes, would you like it?"

"We'll take it." I told her. She handed me a paper for me to fill out. I filled it out and handed it to the women.

"So when was the big day? You two look so cute together. I can tell you two have true love by the way you look at each other." She said smiling and handing me the key to the room.

"Oh, no! Were not together, were just friends. We work for the WWE, it's a wrestling organization, were driving to our next event. That's it." I told her and took the key blushing. I slipped a look at Cody and he was smiling.

"Hmm. I've never been wrong before… well your room is right up the stairs, second door on your right. Your welcome to use the kitchen and any food you'd like. Just try to stay quiet for the other guests. Thank you" and with that she walked away.

Cody and I looked at each other, and couldn't help but laugh once she walked through the door. When we finally calmed down Cody motioned towards the stars. "After you."


End file.
